the Ram and Gddddd show episode 1
by unickyxcomix
Summary: Follow the family of Ram the reshiram in they're wacky adventures in the pokemon world devoid of humans. filled with references and later apperences of characters from other franchises. M rated for language, violence, suggestive themes, and sensitive content
1. Chapter 1

The Ram and Gddddd show episode 1  
chapter 1: breakfast  
*One peaceful morning in Ram's house*  
Gddddd the pichu and Sniv the snivy are sleeping comfortably on they're beds.  
"Wake Up you two, breakfast is ready!" the two childeren stir in they're beds  
after hearing that unpleasant tone from they're ,terribly squeaky mother, Serva .Gddddd  
replies very plesantly by saying "I'm tired as fuck you son of a bitch! now  
leave me the fuck alone you slimey as motherfucker!" Gddddd giggles a bit with  
his plan in mind. "Who the hell said that!" Serva yells in fury of her two disrespectful disobedient sons.  
"Sniv did it!" Gddddd exclaims in a excited manner while laughing breifly "Sniv your only one slither away from me kickin' your ass"  
Serva growls in a theatening manner "On the count of three if your lazy asses dont get out of that bed I'm up those stairs to kick  
two asses" she adds. "Oh shit, she's for real!" Gddddd mutters hearing the faint clattering of rough scales on the limestone tile floor. He  
jumps out of bed making a soft thud and navigating through his pigsty of a room like it's a rat race (pun intended). On the other side Sniv  
jumping out of his bed and then picking up the individual peices of trash lined by the hundreds to the door placed Gddddd who is always  
pranking Sniv. At the last scrap of paper from his door his door opens and Serva says "you should know better than this! look at all of this  
trash on the floor.". "But Gddddd's room is infinitly dirtier that mine" Sniv wimpers "you are 3 years older than him and your a snivy!" She replies.  
Sniv gets a vine whip on the back then gets dragged down the stairs by hand with each thump of the stairs a "Ow" is reaches the table  
and climbs on his chair of the breakfast table appropriatly labled "Sniv". The kitchen is about 20 feet high has a width of 15 feet and has a legnth of 20 feet  
in the middle there is a table with a fancy red table cloth a flower vase with a fire flower in it bobbing it's head with well arranged plates and the required  
utensils next to it's corrisponding plate. A average stove with 4 burners next to a dish washer and the medium sized refigerator along the northeren wall of the kitchen  
well out of the way of the table on the right wall is the stairs leading to the kids rooms and to the left leads to a hallway with the adults room. The southern wall has  
a doorway that leads to the decently sized living room /AN/ Cool story Bro. okay sorry for the super long dicription of the house back to the story!/AN/  
Serva puts a couple oran flap jacks on every ones plate but then notices that someone is missing "Hey, could one of you two go wake up Ram?" She says with a unsure look on her face.  
"I'll do it hehe" Gddddd giggles skipping merrily to his parents room. Gddddd opens the door slowly and stealthly walks to Ram's side hops on his bed jumps on his belly and  
yells "Wakey wakey, you son of a bitch!" Ram jumps in astonishment to the quick and weak jolt of electricty and he says "What the fuck?" Gddddd laughs hysterically falling  
the rolling off of his body. "Dude what was that?" Ram says in confusion "what's cookin'?" Ram asks "It's oran pancakes" Gddddd replies Ram jumps up and streches being so relaxed  
he breethes a little fire. Gddddd cloaks himself in electricity and Rams him in his crotch (again pun intended) "No fire!" Gddddd warns to a weakend Ram and they both head  
to the kitchen table. "Ram how are you feeling honey?" Serva asks "Awesome" Ram replies with a cheesin look on his face (Cheesin Adj a mixture of confidence, relaxation and euphoria expressed with closed eyes and a slight smile)  
soon after everyone digs in Sniv breaks the ice by asking "dude, did you prank me this morning?" "do you know what a mallet does to tough steak" Gddddd replies "One that didn't make any sense two you know I hate it when you answer  
a question with another question" Sniv replies irritated "fine, and the answer is... do you know what happens when your on a 24 hour road trip with your dad with minimal  
restroom breaks. Then he brings you two this kick-ass indian resturaunt you order the curry. And now the dry cleaners don't like me anymore." Gddddd replies with a trollface  
"Wait, what?" Sniv Asks in absoute confusion "you think you know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you because I know everything your going to do. Strange isn't it?" Gddddd quotes "Are you stupid?" Sniv says insultingly  
"Do I look like a mirror, bitch?" Gddddd fires backs. Sniv kicks his seat "I am sitting there I am every where at once and i will cut you up!" Gddddd quotes "Try me!" Sniv yells "you two stop fighting!" Serva yells. "you got a massive gapper bitch" Gddddd  
changes his voice so it's like Sniv's. Before Serva can say anything Gddddd says in a flat voice "it was him." Sniv whips Gddddd "shut up you liar!" Sniv snaps. Serva goes into rage mode; she uses sends a shockwave of rubble with her heavy tail sending sniv into the air  
then the propells her self up like a spring and slams Sniv into the ground with a tail of harden scales then as he rebounds she grabs both pans then motions to Ram. Ram blows fire onto the pan setting it ablaze then Serva sends two blazing pancakes into Sniv with deadly accuracy pans following.  
Serva snaps out of it and says "what have I done? quick Ram call doctor audino" Ram and Gddddd Are rolling and crying on the floor laughing then Serva sighs and dials the number herself.  
/AN/  
alright I am back any ways tell me what you think and help me improve my comedy maybe grammar errors so mainly my comedy  
this story is in tribute to my cousin tyrel who was a awesome guy he helped alot by making half of the character in the story he was also my friend so ty if you reading this your awesome. anyways review so i know people are reading the story.  
/AN/  
Watch out for chapter 2 Sniv in the hospital  
Next time on the Ram and Gddddd show  
Snivs is injured but some fools are blocking the way  
to the hospital because they like Serva. will they make it to the hospital find out next time.


	2. the news

I have some urgent news chapter 2 will not be uploaded for a while BARE with me now I have finished it. But the thing is that it is on another computer and I can't get to it for now. but anyways, thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
